Talk:The War Between the Provinces
This article needs lots of work--maybe it even needs to be blanked altogether and restarted from scratch. I came in here looking for a link to something else, and am throwing this up to remind myself to address this at a later date. Also, "War Between the Provinces" should be an article on the war itself. This should move to "WBtP (Series)". Turtle Fan 07:03, 14 January 2009 (UTC) Fairly good series I found this to be quite good. Sure it isn't perfect - there's alot of repetitious exposition each time a character is reintroduced, and the story probably needed only 1 or 2 volumes rather than 3, but it's a fun experiment in "translating" the American Civil War into Harrypotterese. By having Generals as POVs, we get a panoramic scope the war, rather than the monotonous grunt-eye views of The War That Came Early and The Hot War. Another great thing: there is no scene where characters have a conversation comparing different breeds of tobacco!JonathanMarkoff (talk) 04:49, October 6, 2017 (UTC) :Instead we just get multiple paragraphs of characters discussing different types of unicorns! --FordPrefect42 13:26, October 6, 2017 (UTC) Character Pictures I know that all the characters are fictional people based on real life people. However, we do get a look at four of them on the cover of the second novel Marching Through Peachtree. The cover shows Abraham Lincoln, Ulysses S. Grant, Robert E. Lee and William Sherman manipulated to look like their Detinan counterparts (King Avram, General Bart, Edward of Arlington and Hesmucet) in fancy uniforms. We already have a photo of Avram and have had that photo for years, but the other three guys strangely don't have photos. Strangely, I remember seeing photos of Bart and Edward on their articles a while back, but were strangely removed. Could we maybe get them back and maybe add a photo of Hesmucet? --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 18:55, May 16, 2019 (UTC) :From my recollection, the attempts to isolate those pictures by cropping them from the cover were so incomplete and/or low res that there was just no point. Avram is front and center and looks pretty good. The rest are all behind one another and almost impossible to isolate as portraits. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:37, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::There are also two generals from opposing sides playing chess on the cover of Advance and Retreat, but it's not clear which, if any, specific characters they are. Then there is a huge goof on the cover of Sentry Peak, which shows a blond riding on a unicorn, when one of the key themes of the series is that there were NEVER any blond unicorn-riders. Someone really screwed the pooch with the SP cover.Matthew Babe Stevenson (talk) 07:49, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :::TAnti-blond racism in general was certainly a key theme, but don't you think you're overstating the importance of this one specific example? It's hardly a book about how blonds aren't allowed to ride. In fact I don't recall that tidbit at all. The Detinan Army was more racially progressive than the Union Army (it's integrated, and there are even some blonds among the elite crossbow units, though not many), and there were a few mounted USCT units. :::Otherwise, while the majority of characters for whom we have physical descriptions match those of their historical analogs, and we've long used the analogs to illustrate the articles, we can't assume this is true in every case, thanks to a few liberties HT took with a given character's physical appearance in order to make a pun work. For instance, James of Broadpath is often described as very overweight, which doesn't really come up when people talk about Longstreet, and Roast Beef William is given a reddish complexion to match the nickname rather than the historical Hardee. Turtle Fan (talk) 15:17, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ::::I tried looking for when the photos of Edward and Bart were removed from their articles, but I couldn't find anything on the older versions of the two articles (maybe I wasn't looking hard enough). I guess I does make sense not to have two blurryish pictures. However, if two newer and better quality images of Bart and Edward can be added, that would be nice. Hesmucet probably won't be able to have a photo though, he's barely on the cover. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 17:35, May 17, 2019 (UTC)